Due to the remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, the distribution and use of electronic devices are rapidly increasing. In addition, recent electronic devices are converging with various terminals without staying in the traditional unique areas thereof. For example, a mobile communication terminal may provide a TV viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music reproduction function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), an Internet access function, and a radio reception function, in addition to general communication functions such as voice communication and message transmission/reception.
On the other hand, in recent years, interest in an electronic device including a flexible display (hereinafter, referred to as a “flexible electronic device”) is increasing. However, currently, all the components included in the electronic device are not made to be flexible. Therefore, the flexible electronic device is configured to be bent at one side using a multi-joint hinge.